The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system, information relevant to the request. The rapid and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems.
Unfortunately, conventional database development tools might be inefficient and/or confuse a database developer if, for example, the tool cannot display information about all entities defined in a data dictionary, the information including basic information, fields, dependencies, metadata, and standard and custom objects, or the tool cannot display dependency information in a visual format that makes it easier for developers to understand the dependencies.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that simplify the understanding of dependencies between database entities represented in the data dictionary, and provide dependency information of entities in a data dictionary in a visual format that may improve the ease of understanding the database system.